


don't talk to strangers

by Maryandmathew



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Punk, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, POV Second Person, Peggy Lives, Post-Apocalypse, Secret Relationship, Telepathy, Tumblr, Vampires, Wingfic, sent to live with cousins au, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryandmathew/pseuds/Maryandmathew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我的<a href="http://sevensneakyfoxes.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>~~~</p><p>——<br/>译者：短篇合集</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steve/Darcy：后末日时代AU

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [don't talk to strangers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587563) by [sevenfoxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfoxes/pseuds/sevenfoxes). 



> Many thanks to sevenfoxes for writing this wonderful fic and allowing me to translate it ~(～￣▽￣)～

当Steve在蒙大拿州找到Darcy的时输电网络已经废弃一年半有余了。他花了接近两年时间找她，疯子般的几乎翻遍整个国家，还搜过所有神盾局的据点，希望能发现她、却又不想在那里找到她。

如果一直持续着寻找下去还好些，如果枯坐的话，……只会不断提醒着他自己所失去了什么。

废墟般的纽约并不是齐塔瑞人为地球留下的唯一遗产，一艘沉船携带的病原体毒菌在短短几个礼拜间就于残骸周围传染起来，——又是场无法预料的灾难，以曼哈顿为中心以势如破竹速度横扫整个东海岸，六个月后，已经散布到了世间的每一个角落。

只有极少数的能够免疫病毒的人幸存下来，但他们的生命也难以挨过随着到来的恐慌。疾病夺去大多数人的性命，人性的软弱也让他们求生无路，——流言蜚语盛行起来，关于西方人民不顾一切阻断潮汐的谣言。

他们非常不友好，当他蹒跚踟蹰过纳瓦霍人水库的时候肩膀被扔了一刀。

他是在西部找到Darcy的，当她握住他的时候双手颤抖不已，Steve终于用他布满灰尘的双手捧起她的脸颊的时候也是一样哆嗦颤栗着。

他没想到会在这找到她，从未想过。Steve想吻她，可是时光流逝他不敢确信一切是否还都如同从前，所以他只是亲吻在她绯红的双颊上，低语道：“我非常高兴找到了你。”

Darcy微微一笑，他之前从未见过这般悲伤地平静笑容，可她的声音还是那么熟悉：“我也很高兴见到你，队长。”

“你孤身一人吗？”

Darcy摇摇头，天哪她瘦了好多，“我们这些人是免疫的”，有些人在破碎的窗边探出头来警惕地看着他抱着她，这里没有任何一人是Steve熟悉的，都是些陌生面孔。

Steve知道不该问，因为他内心深处知道答案，但却有一丝侥幸希望她也能在她身畔：“Jane呢？”

Darcy什么都没说，只是安静神色轰然塌陷。

……

Darcy是为唯一同意和他一道离去的人。

当他们驱车离开的时候，他知道当他还是个好人的时候，那个穿着傻傻的制服手持盾牌的男人——是会留下的，“不要丢下任何人，Steve"，Bucky曾经说道，但随后战火燎起还有失败所带来的倾颓，规则已经改变了。

他不会强迫任何人跟随他，岁月流逝、生命消亡教会Steve已不再是从前的领导者，不是他曾经以为自己的那样，在这个世界，唯一留下的就是机会，而且他已经受够留机会给每个人唯独不是自己。

“我还以为你也不在了”，在他们向南边走去的时候Darcy赤裸的脚踩在砂砾间说道，Steve想起以前在大厦的时候她也总是这般躺在沙发上，那时她涂着漂亮的指甲油脚趾头晃来晃去的，在他埋在她腿间的时候总是警告他不要弄脏未干的甲油。

突然他的心又钝痛起来，数月搜寻毫无所获看到的只是无边尸体所给他带来的创伤和软弱已经深入骨髓般难以释怀。

Natasha是情况最糟的那个，因为沉船的事情他不得不把她埋在内达华州的沙漠，她以前最爱的位置就是Clint身边，所以Steve也把Clint埋在旁边，——他本来以为他可以躲过一劫，可仅过了一天Clint腹部中弹，Steve疯狂地用沙子掩住伤口可是完全无济于事。

Darcy直视他说道，“知道真相的好些”，她牵过他的手来轻轻地放在大腿上。

路边引擎发动机的轰鸣声终于安静下来，看着道路上轮胎压过的痕迹她又问道：“还有人留下吗？”

“Tony”，Steve答道，“在佛罗里达州，帮着我检查着那些神盾局的据点”，——帮着他找到她，“还有Bruce，我上次听说他在路易斯安那州，但是自从Betty死后就没人有他的消息了。”

“pepper？"

Steve握紧了她的手指，“和Tony在一起”，他们之间还是有些小安慰的，在一片混乱Tony几个月都找不到Pepper的时候，那真是他一生中最糟糕的日子了。

“我们要去那里吗？”

他摇了摇头，“我们要去科罗拉多州”，当Steve无法在东部获得补给的时候Tony帮助他在那里建了暂住地，那里有再生资源、深处地下水还有富饶的土地可为未来打算，直到Steve做好计划。

Steve还是不敢置信已经找回了她，当她进入他卧室的时候，她会找到那些他匆忙从商场里带出的衣服，都是她的号码，虽然现在会有些宽大了，她会找到她最爱的香水，还有她以前总用的那款止汗香膏，那个她总是固执地要买的儿童牙刷，因为如果一定要刷牙的话，那怎么也得有点乐趣吧，她总是这么说。

“科罗拉多州有什么？”Darcy的眼神里充满了希望，他们静静地交握着双手。

Steve俯身亲吻她，虽然道边卡车正轰鸣着，可他的世界一片安静。

“一个安全的家。”

 

 

 


	2. Steve/Natasha：堂兄妹寄居AU

Natasha，——他的表妹，是在初秋的时候来到这儿的，她家原是在欣欣向荣的大都市，却因为一场流感传染病几成废都，她也两度失去了家庭。她刚到这座农场的前三个礼拜几乎一言不发，只是站在走廊呆呆地看着Steve和他父亲在田间辛苦劳作，对于他母亲的晚餐也是略微几口。

不过他可以在她的眼中看到她未曾说出口的东西，那种迷迷蒙蒙的眼神，——就如同他在电视新闻上看到那些历经死亡浩劫的幸存者那般。

有天晚上，她偷偷溜过父母的卧房不敲门就进入他的房间，可这房子实在太过老旧，在她轻轻跨过门槛来到他床头的时候地板发出吱呀呀的声响。

他母亲说过她曾经是那个大城市难得一见的天赋异禀的舞者，她十七岁的时候就一曲红绡不知数，来自全世界的爱慕者争相追求于她。她的声音却带有丝丝的苦涩，她最亲密的两个女孩都与她分别了，一个已经迷失在城市的灯红酒绿中，一个却在山区的农场间苦苦挣扎劳作。

她轻手轻脚地爬到他的床上，他的床虽然很小不过再容纳她也是绰绰有余，今年的冬天来得早些，从她冰冷的皮肤就看得出来，她紧紧地依偎着他。（在想到两人亲密关系时候Steve脸颊不由得烧了起来），他胳膊环过她的腰部，她消瘦轻盈，皮肤凉丝丝的，他抱着她的后背把她搂在胸前。

听着她平稳的呼吸声他也陷入梦乡，他们互相取暖着一切如此静谧美好。

 

 

（译者注：善良的亲请点右侧的❤好不好，你们的鼓励就是我的动力呦~~么么哒，

有任何错误欢迎提醒谢谢~~~


	3. Natasha/Sam（提及natasha/steve/bucky）摇滚乐AU

他们已经献唱了两场，可是观众们还在呼喊着要求第三场，虽然Sam敢说Natasha肯定受够了，何况她恨巴尔的摩，所以她比了下中指走回后台。

可是观众们叫唤得更响亮了，交织着红房子与Natasha的呼喊声简直震耳欲聋，快把房顶都掀开了。

她的眼线糊得一片糊涂，看得见汗水沿着她血红色头发蜿蜒落下脖颈，Sam的Falcon乐队将进行开场表演，可他已经把吉他安稳地放在房车里来看她的表演，他爱死看她表演了。

而且她也知道他喜欢关注他，还梦想着能约会什么的，她对于上台表演的歌手根本不感兴趣，只是她有个情结喜欢搞音乐家，在咆哮突击队欧洲巡演之前就已经让Rogers拜倒在她石榴裙下了，还有传闻说她和鼓手：Bucky Barnes也是关系匪浅，——凡是Natasha想要的，没有她得不到的。

“你有两分钟时间滚到更衣间里跪好”，她不屑地说道。

后来，当Sam听见Natasha含糊不清地叫着他名字的时候，场外观众们正此起彼伏地呼喊着她，不由得脸上浮起一个自鸣得意的笑容。

……

……

……


End file.
